


White, Red and Green

by Lrabbithole



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: When alex finds out about M’gann being locked up at the DEO she decides to have a conversation with J’onn





	

Alex found out M’gann was in a DEO cell a couple days after J’onn put her there. She felt a little guilty for not realizing before, but there had been a lot of things going on in her life that week. I mean, she didn’t even realize Kara had been kidnapped, that was even worse. But as soon as she found out she went to confront J’onn.  
  
She had no idea what had happened to make him do something like that. He had been so happy at finding another Green Martian and she had saved his life, so it made no sense to have her under arrest. To say she was surprised to find out she was actually a White Martian was an understatement.  
  
She listened to J’onn, she heard him rage and complain about how an evil creature like that didn’t deserve to live, she promised to help him find a cure to the blood now turning him into a White Martian too. But as much as she wanted to empathize with him, there was a part of her that told her it wasn’t right, so even if it affected their relationship, she decided to speak up.  
  
“We have to let M’gann go, J’onn.” she knew he would refuse, but she wasn’t prepared to the pure hate and rage she saw in his eyes.  
  
“I can’t let you do that, Alex. I stopped myself from killing her, but she has to pay for what they did.” He replied, almost in a growl.  
  
The strength of his conviction made Alex hesitate, but she keep pushing.  
  
“That’s the problem J’onn, you can’t punish M’gann for what other White Martians did. I know I will never be able to understand all the pain their actions brought to your life. You know I agree wholeheartedly with punishing those who deserve it. But M’gann is her own person and you can’t judge her on the sins of her whole race.”  
  
Hank huffed and started walking away from her. She followed, more decided than ever. She was afraid of overstepping, and she knew J’onn was a good man and that given time he would realize his actions were wrong. She played her last card, and hoped the man she admired almost as much as she did her own father, saw reason.  
  
“Not to mention, it’s not legal for us to retain her here. We are only authorized to stop Aliens that threaten earth, and as far as I know working as a bartender in a bar, trying to forget and build a new life, doesn’t qualify as a national security threat.”  
  
That made him stop, but no exactly in the way Alex expected. The muscles in his jaw were set and his voice cold when he spoke. “She poisoned me. She knowling turned me in the thing I despise the most. Is that not crime enough? I may as well be dead.”  
  
After those words left his mouth, Alex understood there was more pain that she could imagine behind the rage. And she understood that M’gann was taking all the blame for something Alex had been equally responsible for. Just like when she had to tell Kara she had killed her aunt, Alex was afraid of losing J’onn forever, but knew she needed to come out clean.  
  
“She didn’t turn you into a White Martian, I did,” her voice was firm and calm, even if she was afraid. She saw J’onn do a double take and move his head slowly while muttering “no”.  
  
“I told her we needed her blood, I told her I didn’t care about her objections when she told me she wouldn’t do it, when she told me you wouldn’t want to do it if you were awake,” Alex keep talking while moving closer to J’onn and grabbing his shoulders when he tried to look away from her.  
  
“I talked her into it. If she had say no, I would have forced her to do it anyway. You know I would have. I know it’s easier to blame her, but if you want to hate someone for what it’s happening, it should be me.”  
  
She saw the emotions play on his eyes, from anger to resignation in a matter of seconds. suddenly he seemed defeated.  
  
“I know you are worried about what turning into a White Martian will do to you. But J’onn you are one of the most caring, understanding and amazing people I know. That’s not gonna change if you don’t let it change. You decide who you are, not your blood.”  
  
When he looked up again, she couldn’t keep herself from hugging him, so she did. She put her arms around him and tried to put all her strength into the hug. When he returned it seconds later, she knew everything eventually would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.


End file.
